half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Air Exchange
The Air Exchange, also known as Air Conditioner, AirEx'Playable [[Half-Life 2 Beta|''Half-Life 2 Beta]] files or '''Combine's atmospheric reprocessor, is a location and chapter cut from Half-Life 2. It was to be set after the Depot, at the end of the Coast chapters, and before the Borealis,Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar as the penultimate location of the third day. Prototyped and having all its maps made,WC mappackAlthough they are very messy. it was never finalized to let the team concentrate on areas more fruitful for gameplay. Overview Like the Citadel and the Depot and possibly the Weather Control, the AirEx was to be one of the many Air Exchanges spread on Earth by the Combine. It was to be a Combine facility guarded by Combine Soldiers and Stalkers that was to replace the air by noxious, murky gases with its main reactor powered by an unknown blue energy source, probably the storyline predecessor of the Dark Energy. Most of the air of the region was to be highly toxic, and most of the City 17 inhabitants were to wear gas masks. As leader of the Conscripts, Captain Vance was to play a compromised and dangerous role protecting the facility."airex_03040506" also features several visgroups named after Vance, and headquarters. Trucks of unknown use were to be found in the facility, as long as refineries. Barnacles and Zombies were also to be found in several areas.WC mappack In this chapter, early concepts have Gordon Freeman arriving by train and crashing into a small depot located before the facility. There he was to meet Alyx and her pet alien Skitch. Then they would be attacked by Striders and Combine Super Soldiers.While Alyx and Gordon don't experience a train wreck in Half-Life 2, they do in Episode One and Episode Two. While Vance and his Conscripts were to launch an attack on the Weather Control, three chapters after the AirEx chapter, it is likely that some battle was to take place at the very start of the chapter, outside and inside the AirEx, since Vance was to protect the facility. It is also said that Eli Maxwell was the first to mention the AirEx existence to Gordon, probably in his slideshow. Also, a piece of concept art also seems to take place at the start of the AirEx chapter, since the scene seems to be set in the Wasteland and featuring Antlions and Striders, with industrial buildings can be seen in the back. Even though Gordon seems to be alone in the picture, the Strider on the left is not firing at him (although it could be firing on Antlions). This scene was then likely to be set in the AirEx depot.File:Gordon antlions striders coast.jpg Inside the facility, Gordon was to reach the top of the highest tower where seems to be located a control room and battle a Gunship and then jump into a pool of industrial solvents at its base. Then he was to go inside the main reactor of the facility, protected and operated by Stalkers, and sabotage its core,Its design is almost identical to the Lambda Core from Half-Life. making the Air Exchange completely nonoperational and triggering the human uprising in City 17. Then, Gordon was to reach the shore on foot and proceed to the Borealis with Odell on a tugboat. Fate *The AirEx is part of the storyline set between Nova Prospekt and the City 17 street wars that was completely cut, the game timespan having been reduced to three days instead of the original four. Some elements were however recycled: blowing up the facility to trigger the uprising was merged with the Depot levels to make the Nova Prospekt levels; reaching the top of the highest tower and blowing up the core of the whole facility was recycled in the Citadel levels, as long with the factory-like themes. *The AirEx was last worked on in February 2002; the last AirEx map to be modified, the map "temp3.vmf" (an overview of the AirEx) was last modified on that date.WC mappack *It is uncertain whether or not the AirEx exists in the final storyline of the game, but as there are no in-game references to it, it is quite likely that it does not. This is especially true as its effects were to force the remaining humans to wear gas masks apparently constantly, as seen in other related early concepts. The fact that no humans are witnessed wearing said masks means that the idea was almost definitely removed completely. Gallery File:Airex reactor.jpg|The main reactor. File:Airex tower.jpg|The AirEx highest tower. File:Airex tower large.jpg|Ditto. File:Airex tower2.jpg|Ditto. File:Airex tower4.jpg|Ditto. File:D2 airex tower.jpg|Ditto. File:Wasteland Airex skybox.jpg|The Wasteland near the Air Exchange (and a part of the skybox). File:Airex pistons inside.jpg|Gigantic pistons in the Air Exchange reactor. File:Airex pistons.jpg|Ditto. File:Airex pipes outside.jpg|Pipes in the Air Exchange compound. File:Airex reactor inside2.jpg|Inside the Air Exchange. File:Airex rocks.jpg|The Air Exchange outer wall and the end of the highway. File:D2 airex truck.jpg|Fixed AirEx Truck. File:Airex buildings.jpg|Various buildings inside the Air Exchange grounds. File:Airex soldiers.jpg|Overwatch Soldiers near the Air Exchange reactor. File:Airex field tunnel.jpg|Tunnel conducting unknown energy near the Air Exchange reactor. File:Airex reactor pistons.jpg|Gigantic pistons inside the Air Exchange reactor's core engine. File:D2 airex 060007.jpg|Ditto. File:Airex reactor core.jpg|Inside the Air Exchange reactor core powered by an unknown energy source. File:D2 airex 060011.jpg|Working Stalker inside the Air Exchange reactor core. File:Airex pistons model.jpg|Pistons model. File:Airex vent.jpg|Vent model. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' Notes and references See also *Half-Life 2 original storyline#Air Exchange - AirEx - Air Conditioner External links *First map of the chapter (slightly modified) *Air Exchange mod - complete chapter on the Half-Life Beta Project website (does not contain everything; requires registering and the playable Beta) * * Category:Half-Life 2 Beta Category:Combine locations Category:Cut Locations Category:The Coast locations